The present invention relates to a method for determining an elevation angle correction value for a gun barrel relative to a desired point of impact of a projectile fired from the barrel by determining a deviation between the desired point of impact and the actual point of impact of the projectile.
In prior art methods of this type, the trajectory of the projectile is tracked for about 2/3 of its time of travel. During this time a trajectory tracking radar device radiates electromagnetic waves, enabling the enemy to locate the radar device and thus the gun.